ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Of Predators and Prey (Ben 23: Ultimate Alien)
Of Predators and Prey is the ninth episode of the first season of Ben 23: Ultimate Alien and is the season finale. Summary Ben and Rook are faced again by the Predators. Plot In space, a ship rockets past Daronia, and heads on towards the Velcin system. Inside, Khyber sits in the Captain's Chair, Zed by his side. He reaches down and strokes Zed's head, and he lifts her head up to make it easier for him. Khyber glances down at the Nemetrix, a small, blue blip shows up on it, while an orange triangle slowly turns towards it. (Khyber): We have almost captured our prey, Zed. Now we just have to pinpoint his location. (the Nemetrix beeps) Ah.. He has been to Vulcan, but is headed awya now. Good. I hate Detrovites. But where exactly has he stopped now? (the Nemetrix zooms in on a tan planet, and then beeps) Got it, Narret. I've got you now, Tennyson. End Scene The Rustbucket sits on the ground of the desert planet, Narret. Ben slams the dial of the Ultimatrix down, transforming. (Snare-oh): Snare-oh! Snare-oh stretches out and grabs Rook out of the mouth of a large lizard. The lizard screeches as it releases a stream of fire from its mouth at Snare-oh, who dodges and then punches the lizard's head. Snare-oh puts Rook down, who then fires energy blast at the lizard, keeping it back. (Rook): I told you (grunts while shooting) Snarvelaxes are not to be fought by paper! (Snare-oh): Sorry, but I didn't really have that much time to check! (Rook): Next time I will survive until you pick a different alien. Snare-oh hits the Snarvelax in the side, toppeling him over. The Snarvelax hisses and then tunnel into the sand, while Snare-oh reverts. (Rook): How did you know that was their weak spot? (Ben): Lucky guess. (Rook): Really lucky. Ben and Rook begin walking, Ben using the Ultimatrix as a GPS. (Rook): What exactly made you want to stop here? (Ben): I picked up a distress signal. I might not be on Earth, but I still need to help anyone I can. Suddenly, the gruond shakes and a large yellow worm bursts out of the ground. Ben slams the dial of the Ultimatrix down, while Rook unlatches his Proto-Tool. (Frakenstrike): Frakenstrike! Frakenstrike charges and punches the worm with an electrified fist. Rook fires an orange beam at the worm, scanning it. (Rook): It is called a Slamworm. They are weak to electrical currents. (Frakenstrike): Then I picked a good alien! Frakenstrike fires a stream of blue electricity, shocking the Slamworm all over. The Slamworm falls over, knocked out. (Frakenstrike): Ha ha ha! That's right, I- The Slamworm is engulfed in red light an is replaced by a large, metallic, salamander alien that walks on its two front legs, while the others dangle, and has two Tesla towers on its back, like Frakenstrike. Frakenstrike fires a stream of electricity at the salamander. He extends his towers, and the stream is drawn to them, and then dissipated. The salamander fires a blue beam from his mouth, blasting Frakenstrike. Frakenstrike is flung backward, and he slides across the ground until coming to a halt. The salamander turns to Rook and fires the beam at him. Rokk is hit, but unaffected. (Rook): Ben, He cannot harm me! (Frakenstrike): (whoosy) Maybe it's only for Frakenstrike's species. (slowly gets up then hits the Ultimatrix) (Lodestar): Lodestar! Lodestar jumps up into the air, and fires a magnetic pulse at the salamander. The salamander is thrown back from the force of the pulse. Lodestar lands next to Rook. (Rook): A Luxtear's scales are made of metal, you should be able to manipulate him. Lodestar sends magnetic waves at the Luxtear, catching him in it. The Luxtear fires his beam, hitting Lodestar, not affecting him. Lodestar swings his arms, throwing the Luxtear around. He lifts the Luxtear up and then slams him into the ground. The Luctear reverts into Zed, as Lodestar and Rook run over to him, Lodestar reverting. (Ben): It's a dog?! End Scene Ben and Rook are standing over Zed, passed out. Rook scans him, with the Proto-Tool. (Rook): It is an Anubian Baskurr. How strange... (Ben): Why is that strange? (Rook): They do not naturally possess the ability to transform. (Ben): So then, it's his collar? (Rook): What? (Ben): The red collar. It's been on all the predator aliens that we've encountered, so I assumed it was like the Ultimatrix. (Rook): Well, that seems to make sense. However- Rook stopps as Khyber lands next to Zed, pushing sand up into the air. Khyber pulls a jagged knife off his belt, and swings it at them. Ben and Rook dodge, and then are engulfed in blue light. (Terraspin): Terraspin! Terraspin spins, blowing Khyber back. He tosses the knife at Terraspin, clogging him and stopping him from spining. Terraspin takes the knife out of his arm and drops it down. He then flies over to Khyber and slaps him. Khyber punches Terraspin's stomach, not affecting him. Khyber steps back and slams the Nemetrix, Zed transformsing into Crabdozer. Crabdozer bites at Terraspin, who launches a blast of wind, puching Crabdozer back. Khyber blocks an oncoming kick from Rook, then grabs Rook's leg and throws him over his shoulder. Terraspin punches Crabdozer's face, then jumps up and spins his flippers, hovering. He increases his speed, rapidly, and starts a mini tornado. Terraspin releases the tornado, so it rams into Crabdozer, pulling him up into the air. Rook jumps up and grabs onto Terraspin's shell as he passes overhead. Khyber looks up to see Crabdozer crashing down on top of him. End Scene Khyber pushes Zed off of him, and stands up, searching around for Ben and Rook. Meanwhile... Terraspin lands in the waters of an oasis, and reverts as Rook hops off his shell. (Ben): Who was that? (Rook): I am unsure. He was highly skilled, and had a variety of fighting styles. (Ben): We should go back. We need to arrest him. I mean, we have evidence that he repeatedly tried to kill me. (Rook): True. I agree. (Ben): Alright. (activates the Ultimatrix) The fastest way for us to get back is probably XLR8, so... (selects XLR8's hologram and slams the dial down) (Wildvine): XLR8! (notices the mistransformation and facepalms) Oh man! Whatever, I can work with this. Wildvine closes his flytrap and grabs Rook, tunneling down into the sand. Windvine tunnels through the sands of Narret, heading back to where Khyber had been. He arrives there, jumps out of the ground, releases Rook, and reverts to Ben. Ben and Rook look around, not seeing khyber. (Ben): We lost him... (Rook): Unfortunately, you are correct. However, he will most likely attack us again. (Ben): And when he does, we'll be ready to take him down. THE END Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Villains *Khyber *Zed Aliens By Ben *Snare-oh (first reappearance) *Frankenstrike (first reappearance) *Lodestar (first reappearance) *Terraspin (first reappearance) *Wildvine (first reappearance) Predators by Zed *Slamworm (first appearance) *Luxtear (first appearance) Trivia *Snare-oh, Frankenstrike, Lodestar, Terraspin, and Wildvine make their debut appearances. *Slamworm and Luxtear make their debut appearances. *Ben and Rook fight Khyber for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:B23UA Category:Ben 23 Category:Season Finales